With the development of electronics communication industries in recent years, an electronic device such as a cellular phone, an electronics organizer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or the like, has become necessities of modern life as an important means for delivering information which changes rapidly.
There is a growing user's demand for the electronic device as the electronic device is popularized. The electronic device uses a battery as a power source, and a battery consumption amount is increased since the introduction of a smart electronic device causes an increase in the use of the Internet, applications, or the like, a display size is increased, and a Central Processing Unit (CPU) is improved in its resolution and performance. A high capacity battery is produced to cope with such a situation, and there is a growing interest on a quick charge of the high capacity battery.
At present, lithium-ion batteries are charged on the basis of a Constant Current (CC)-Constant Voltage (CV) charging scheme. However, this scheme may have several drawbacks. For example, using this scheme may require the use of high capacity charges when a quick charge is desired. This in turn could lead to increased power losses due to heat and unstable voltage levels. For example, when a Travel Adapter (TA) is used as a power input device, high rated current is required to acquire a high rated capacity as the standard TA uses a 5V as a standard fixed voltage. High rated current could lead to increased power losses and also to a reduced input power for charging the electronic device.
Accordingly, a need exists for new techniques for charging electronic devices.